


无题

by dimpleboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleboy/pseuds/dimpleboy





	无题

我第一次失恋的时候学着电视里演的那样，跑去酒吧里一醉解千愁，听说午夜十二点，灯红酒绿的花花世界才真正拉开帷幕，但我还没能撑到那个时候就跑进厕所抱着马桶吐得一塌糊涂。

出来后我对着沾着各种手指印、唇印甚至可能是精液遗迹的镜子，流下了失恋以来的第一滴泪水。那颗透明的泪珠像雨天打在车窗玻璃上的雨滴，在我的脸上蜿蜒出一道歪歪扭扭的痕迹，像一条溪流，最后落进我脚下的土地——准确的说是地板。

这一幕刚好被站在门口抽烟的李马克收进眼底。我发誓我当时只是在伤心，并没有做出任何勾引他的事。

可他就站在那里，乌黑的眼仁像饱满多汁的黑加仑，正漫不经心的看着镜子里的我，白色衬衫的领口上沾染了红酒的酒渍，像鲜红的怒放的野玫瑰。我把那滴泪抹去，连同心中那场下了不知多久的大雨。在他嘴里那根烟的前端刚燃起一团火光时，我冲过去拽掉他的烟，在他诧异的眼神中毫不犹豫地吻上了他的唇。

这次是明目张胆的勾引。

我的胳膊紧紧的缠着他的脖子，和着湿漉漉的津液，我贪得无厌的大口吮吸他嘴里的烟草味。他的背贴着冰凉的墙面，僵硬着接受我的索取，就这样，我在霓虹色的灯光里和一个我不认识的陌生人接吻了。

 

“东赫，外送接单。”

“好，叔叔。”

我像往常一样骑着电瓶车穿梭在首尔的大街小巷里，做着我叔叔开的炸鸡店的外卖派送员。距离那次去酒吧的事已经过去一周了，我那天喝的真的太多了，第二天醒来头疼欲裂，连怎么回到家的都不知道。但是奇怪的是，那天晚上发泄过以后，我好像真的不那么难受了，就像把泡在水里发霉的被子拿到阳光下晒一晒，我的心也终于平静下来，恢复了柔软的温度。

到某公寓813号房门时，我把头盔玻璃罩掀开露出了五官，然后恭恭敬敬的敲门。

开门的那位顾客应该是个大学生，文质彬彬的相貌配上那副黑色的细框眼镜，活脱脱一个不苟言笑的书呆子模样，只是在他看到我的第一眼时，脸上稍微露出了那么一点惊讶的神情。

第二天他又点了我叔叔家的炸鸡，还是我送的。我从胸前的斜挎包里掏出单子递给他签字，他低着头拿着笔在纸上写写画画，然后突然抬眸看着我说“我叫李马克。”

他的音色比我想的要清亮，介于孩子和大人间的少年音，又透着变过声的磁性。我把签好的单子小心的揣回包里，然后郑重回了他一句“好的。”

我不知道他干嘛突然告诉我他的名字，难道是怕我看不懂他的签名吗？事实证明我也确实看不懂，晚上回到家后我躺在床上，把那张我自己也不知道什么时候偷藏的，签着他名字的票据举在眼前细细观摩，龙飞凤舞的，像幅连环画的插页。

“李马克。”

我在心里默念，他这个人挺奇怪的。

 

之后的一周我没去打工，因为开学了要忙的杂事有点多。

我现在是音乐系大二的学生，比起其他轻松度日的大学生，我的生活节奏更快，也过的更充实。我不会为了一场像换季感冒一样的失恋而浪费太多时间，虽然那场不那么明智的告别里伴随着我心脏源源不断的钝痛。但只要我全身的细胞都新陈代谢一遍，我就成了全新的我，听说那个过程要三个月，后来又变成了七年。

还是三个月吧，我在心里默默的想，我给自己一段时间，在这个躯体本能的把不重要的感情率先清理出去之前，我能保留过往回忆的最后一段时间。

 

上午的课程结束后，我直接抱着书去了食堂。在队伍里排队时我发现窗外的樱花都开了，一簇簇紧挨着，在微风里沐浴着温暖的春光。

正在我入神的欣赏风景时后面的人用胳膊肘轻轻顶了我一下，“同学，到你了。”

“哦，不好意思。”我很快回过头，冲着一脸不耐烦的食堂阿姨露出一个讨好的笑容，看见最后一个鸡腿安然的躺进我的盘子里，我在心里感慨有时候人倒霉透了反而能转运。

坐到窗边的位置时我很满意，甚至差点哼起歌来，毕竟王尔德曾说阴沟里也有人仰望星空，而我的处境比蹲在阴沟里还要好那么一些。不一会儿对面传来餐盘落桌的闷响，我抬起头，对上李马克愠怒的表情。

“嗨，李东赫。”他低沉着声音跟我问好。我轻轻拨了一下微卷的刘海，对他露出了一个礼貌的笑。“嗨。”

他的表情一看就是在生气，生我的气，大概是因为我故意装作不认识他。我转头看窗外的时候余光就瞟到他了，过往的行人纷纷驻足观赏美丽的花朵，而我眼里的主角是比春花还要耀眼的他。可我偏偏不想搭理他。

“我们之前见过，你还记得吗？”

他骨节分明的手握着木筷，心不在焉的拨弄着盘子里的饭粒，把它们一颗一颗的分开排列。他因为紧张而骨碌碌转的眼珠子像墨色的玛瑙，里面倒映着我衣服上的橘黄，混合杂糅，变成了另一种奇妙的色彩。正午明媚的光把他的轮廓烘成烫金，又晕开了一圈叠影。

我摸了摸鼻头，认真回答他“好像记得，你是不是叫李马克。”

“嗯，”他的嘴角抿起一个好看的弧度，但又很快垂下。“你还没告诉我你的名字。”他身体往前倾了一些，海鸥一样弯曲的眉毛微微上扬，瞳孔是浑圆的，带着些水光，比起生气更像是觉得委屈。“我今天早上看见你从金教授的办公室里走出来，才知道我们是一个系的。”

“是啊，挺巧的。不过就算我不说，你现在还是知道我叫什么了啊。”我继续揣着明白装糊涂，故意摆出无辜的表情逗他。

“啊…真是……我不是什么奇怪的人…”眼看着说不清楚，他干脆不说了，端着餐盘就说“我饱了，先走了。”

我若有所思的看着他的背影，直到黄仁俊在旁边摇我才回过神来。

“喂，你看什么呢这么专注？”李帝努和罗渽民也过来了，但是位置不够坐，我站起来让他们，然后笑嘻嘻的说对黄仁俊说“我去你宿舍等你。”

我坐在窗台边抱着李帝努的吉他随意撩拨，不成曲调的音符像低龄孩童时不时冒出的牙牙学语，比起是演奏更像是我此刻的内心写照。李马克刚才估计被我气的够呛，愤然离场的时候似乎还瞪了我一眼。

人的直觉有时候很准，只要一个眼神，一个触碰，你就能猜到欲盖弥彰后的特定含义，这与天赋有关。比如刚才那顿饭后，我确信李马克对我有意思，这不是我自恋，而是他真的不太会隐藏。我把自己想象成天赋异禀的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，在心里认真剖析他的一举一动，最后得出这个结论。

可惜的是，我还在等待“主机重启开机”，我不想给他念想，也不想太挫败他的信心。我放下吉他望着窗外的电线杆发呆，飞鸟轻盈的滑过天空时让我想到了李马克特别的眉毛形状。

黄仁俊和李帝努回来的时候已经一点多了，我趴在桌子上睡着了。梦里我身后一直跟着一个人，我知道他的存在，但我没有转身跟他打招呼，后来我终于回头看他的时候，他却不在了，只有空荡荡的街道。那一瞬间我的心好像空掉了，我不知道是不是因为我没有早点叫住他所以他走了，但这只是个虚幻的梦而已，梦里的一切根本不需要解释。但在被仁俊拍醒后我下意识的摸了摸我的脸，确实还残留着冰凉的液体。

“做噩梦了，怎么还哭上了？”仁俊扯了张纸给我擦眼泪，我摆摆头，说是眼睛疲劳过度了。他跟李帝努交换了一个眼神，也没说什么，只是安慰似的捏着我的肩，温柔的声音落进我的耳朵里。“没事的东赫，还有我们呢。”

 

一周后我又回到叔叔的店里帮忙，那晚最后一单是李马克家，我从电梯里出来的时候刚好碰到他到门口丢垃圾，他接过我手里的炸鸡，表情看上去很明朗。

“最近还好吧？”

我四处张望了一会儿，发现周围没有其他人，他的的确确是在问我。顾客至上是我们的服务宗旨，所以我回了他一个客套的微笑，“嗯，挺好的。”

“那就好。”他把签好的单子递给我，然后面无表情的把门关上。

骑着电动车回我租的公寓时我满脑子都是他那张没有情绪的脸，我觉得他可能是失望了，但他为什么要问我好不好呢，难道还对我放不下吗？或许世界上有一种病，跟被害妄想症的性质一样，叫做被喜欢妄想症。我谨慎地呼吸，感觉背后出了一层薄汗。

我不知道胸腔里冒出来的不适感代表了什么，但它像一团棉花一样堵塞了我的动脉，让我的血液都不能正常流动了。我想我应该是最近犯了水逆，果然下一秒我就在小路的转弯处滑倒了。

看起来没什么重量的小电瓶此刻却犹如千斤重，我的腿被压着，疼的我倒吸一口凉气。等到我终于能坐起来往下看，才发现我刮烂的牛仔裤里露出了一截小腿肚，已经开始渗出丝丝鲜血。

第二天我托叔叔去学校请了病假，暂时只在医院里休养。中午黄仁俊他们三个都来了，提了些新鲜的水果，罗渽民说什么也要亲自给我削，搞得我一个受了伤的人还得保持高度紧张。

“回去吧，我就是骨折了而已，躺躺就好了。”

黄仁俊显然不会听我的话，从渽民手里接过苹果就往我嘴里塞，“骨折而已？你知不知道中国有句古话叫伤筋动骨一百天啊，你什么时候才能不这么让我们担心，生病受伤也是，失恋也是……”

“诶…”李帝努拍了一下黄仁俊的背，絮絮叨叨的人才噤了声安静下来。

“东赫，我不是那个意思。”捅了篓子的人厚着脸皮坐到我身边，握着我的手认错“我只是担心你，你不要生气。”

“我没生气。”我对着他笑的轻松，心里也真的很轻松。为了让朋友不担心，我总是撒谎说我没事，可他们是我最亲近的人，我的喜怒哀乐通通逃不过他们的眼睛，可他们也习惯了把关心藏在数落背后。现在我懒得把自己伪装成无坚不摧的样子，他们也把关心开诚布公，没我想的那么肉麻，但也足够有几分感动。

晚上叔叔来给我送自己熬的大骨汤，我很听话的吃了一大碗，他走后我摸着自己鼓起来的肚子，预感我躺着的这些天应该会胖不少。

 

 

结果第二天李马克就提着我最爱的芝士蛋糕来看我了，他无比自然地走进来，好像探望一个老朋友。我看着他紧锁的眉头才有了我受伤住院的实感。

“你怎么这么不小心？”李马克坐在椅子上冷着脸数落我，我倒不明白他到底干嘛来了，又是以什么身份。

“你怎么知道我住院的？”我打开桌子上的蛋糕盒子，用小叉子挑了一块放在舌尖抿化，芝士包裹着软绵绵的奶油在我灼热的口腔中融化，我瞥了一眼李马克，他侧着脸注视我打着石膏并被吊起来的滑稽的左脚。

“打电话订炸鸡的时候问到的。”他的脸颊上暗沉沉的，窗户口刮进来的风把他脑袋后面的呆毛吹起来，像一根毛茸茸的狗尾巴草，一翘一翘，还挺可爱。

“我叔叔家的炸鸡这么好吃么，你好像每天都点。”我似笑非笑的看着他的脸爬上烧红，然后结结巴巴的回我“还不错，怎么？爱吃炸鸡也不行哦？”

“行，当然行。”我把挖了一半的蛋糕放回原处，舔了舔嘴角的残渣，笑容凝固在了脸上。我的心里陡然生出一种奇妙的情愫，跟与一个朋友聊天的感觉不同，当然也不能算是不熟，但很舒服，感觉不会尴尬，好像所有谈话，甚至情绪的流露都是顺其自然的，我不用在意他会担心我，也不想管他对我有什么企图，至少在我和他相处的这段时间里，我很平静，好像只是午后吃过饭闲聊着生活中琐事的……

但应该是不太一样了吧，也不会想起被我允许留下记忆的那个人，我看着李马克的并在一起的膝盖和他交握的手掌，觉得从中生出了些许温存，也许是可以被我感知到的。我似乎到了被喜欢妄想症晚期，连这些举动也像是加深我病情的原因。

我的眼神来回在他身上打转，他反而收敛了不少，连对视也不敢。我感觉我们像在进行一场猫鼠游戏，他追逐我的时候我就躲避，反过来我追逐他的时候，他也是一样的反应。说不上来这是好事还是坏事，但一直绕圈子的话，我们还是摆脱不了桎梏。

就这样呆了一个上午，他主动替我端水送粥，给我开电视削水果，我当然顺其自然的接受，反正我又不亏。他走的时候想把窗帘拉上，我不乐意的用手指指着他生气“干嘛啊，天气那么好！”

“你不是等会儿要睡午觉吗？太阳太大了容易晃眼睛。”他的语气很温柔，像一汪冷冽的清泉，把我心里的褶皱都抚平，我又一次屏住呼吸，感觉眼睛里快冒汗了。

“行吧！拜拜拜拜，不送了。”

李马克傻乎乎的摸了一下我倒吊的那只脚，可隔着那么厚的石膏我怎么能感受到呢？我半喜半恼的看着他没心没肺的对着我笑“下次再来看你。”

 

李马克很守诺言，大概过几天就会来一次，有次他出门的时候碰到黄仁俊了，后者咋咋唬唬的握着他的手跟我说话“呀东赫，你什么时候认识的马克学长？果然真人要比照片还好看几倍。”

我有些吃惊，原来李马克在学校这么出名吗？我果然忙着打工，连这些东西也没时间关注了。

李马克回过头来不好意思的冲我笑，另一只手挠了挠后脑勺，看来还不太适应别人夸他，黄仁俊眼巴巴的看着他，像见到偶像一样。我装作若无其事的样子催促他走“马克哥是名人呢，平时一定很忙吧，快走吧，别耽误了时间。”

“什么啊。”李马克看见我没什么表情吃瘪的嘟囔了一句，然后面带歉意的把黄仁俊紧紧握住的手掰开了，“学弟，很高兴认识你，东赫就拜托你了。”

黄仁俊花痴的神态在李马克走后还维持了一会儿，打起精神后才想起来盘问我。

“说，怎么认识的马克学长。”

我瞟了他一眼不说话，然后指了指盘子里的橘子，黄仁俊还算明事理，立马拿起一个开始剥，但他小狐狸般机灵的眼珠一转又停下了。“什么叫东赫就拜托我了？你们搞上了？”

“得了吧，瞎说八道些什么。我就送了几次他家的外卖，然后认识的。”

“哇，没想到你这个苦差事还能揽到一段桃花，也不亏你摔这么一跤了”，黄仁俊斜睨我一眼笑的欣慰，“你也该朝前看了，李马克多优秀啊，你不是以前想进那个‘梦’乐队吗，后来没时间去面试就没去成，他就是那个乐队的队长兼吉他手，你不知道他吉他弹得多溜，好多人可迷他了，巴不得能追到他呢。”

黄仁俊在我面前讲的激情澎湃的，唾沫星子横飞，我也听的一愣一愣的，我第一次觉得真实的李马克和我所认为的那个李马克其实根本不是同一个人。

 

第一次见到李马克的时候，他看我的眼神有专注的情感，第二次他就突然跟我搭讪，我以为他轻浮，在学校碰到打扮朴素呆板的他，我又以为他平平无奇，没什么吸引人的地方，好像只是把突发奇想的喜欢当成一腔热血，而我不会像孩子一样因为那一眼就坠进爱河里。

可别人讲述的他是优秀、帅气，甚至万人迷的模样，我有点难过了，原来李马克能喜欢我还是我的荣幸，我的妄想症只不过每个心仪他的人都会有的，一点也不特别。

“你不行就我来，我中意他好久了。”黄仁俊不知什么时候又把橘子拿在手里了，有一搭没一搭地扣着橘子底部凸起的蒂，我毫无波澜的回了一句“好啊，你去追吧。我对他没什么感觉。”

“啊？我…呃……其实我也没有那么喜欢他啦……哎呀我就是这么一说。”黄仁俊被吓到了，应该是没猜到我会是这样冷淡的反应，有点下不来台阶，尴尬又无措的解释自己的意图只是想激我一下。我也不懂我为什么会骗人骗己，但只要一想到李马克楞楞的也不会拒绝身边人的心意时，我就觉得心脏跳动的频率都不规律了。

手机突然叮咚了一声，我假装平静的解锁看信息，是李马克发来的：我怎么感觉你生气了呢？

我把手机狠狠揉进被子里，黄仁俊一脸莫名其妙的看着我。那一刻我觉得李马克根本就不傻，他什么都明白着呢，知道怎么让我生气。

 

李马克后来就没来过了，他比我忙多了，又要办演出又要专注学习，我觉得一个人躺着很无聊的时候就撑着拐杖到走廊上溜达，虽然春天也要走远了，我的时间似乎还是停留在某个阳光正好的午后。

护士姐姐看见我笑着打趣我“东赫的男朋友怎么不来看你了？”

我坐在走廊的椅子上抬头看天空中的飞鸟“不知道，可能挺忙的吧。”

她惋惜的哦了一声，听起来像她才是等着李马克来的人，我不知道为什么要失落，明明我才是要划清界限的那个人。

 

结果那天晚上李马克就打电话来了，我正躺在床上打游戏呢，因为他突然的来电我把手机直接甩到了床下，可我下床真的很不方便，等我把手机拿到手里时他已经挂了，我决定不会回他电话，但没多久他又发信息过来了，是一张图片，他抱着他的吉他和乐队成员笑的开心，底下的文字是“东赫快点好起来吧，我想请你来看我的演出。”

切。我不满的在心里骂他，然后把屏幕熄掉，在不开灯的病房里，只剩一片寂静，我把被子盖过头顶，又想起了李马克，我为什么会因为他想哭呢。

 

出院那天叔叔因为进货那边出了点问题所以没能来接我，我打了电话给黄仁俊说明情况，他竟然在电话里反问我怎么不找马克哥，我忍着想揍他的冲动说“他跟我又不熟，不想麻烦他。”结果一个小时后出现在我面前的人还是李马克。

“你怎么不告诉我你今天出院呢？”他让我坐在床上，然后去帮我收拾行李，我看着他走来走去的背影，感觉眼睛有点酸涩。

“你为什么对我这么好？”说完这句话，我得到了李马克的一个微笑，“我看你很不开心，所以我想帮帮你。”

他把我没吃完的零食塞进了背包里，然后拎着包和行李箱往外走，明明走出门一会儿了，他又折回来跟我解释“我把东西先放车里，然后再回来接你，你等我一会儿。”

李马克说完又走了，可是他的温度还留在大气里，我把头埋进被子里，感觉窗外照进来的光把我的全身都晒暖和了。

我是个很爱付出的人，我认为给予是一种快乐，但当我得不到对等的回应时我也会怀疑这是否值得。我和前男友刚认识的时候，他说“东赫的声音是宝藏呢，像蜂蜜一样甜”，“东赫黏着我也没关系”，分手的时候他说“你可以不要总是撒娇吗？”“你这样黏着我会让我很有负担”。

他只是不那么爱了而已，所以喜欢的理由变成了讨厌的理由，以前的温柔最终变成冷漠。我没有自信面对李马克这样的好，我也不知道我有什么值得他喜欢的地方。可能踮起脚尖期待爱的时候，又怕等来的是亏待。

不久他又回来了，手里拿着我的拐杖，但他没有递给我，而是背对着我蹲下来。“上来吧东赫。”

“没关系，我用拐杖就行。”

李马克回头看了我一眼，目光里是恳求，好像在说“求你了东赫，快上来吧。”明明需要帮助的人是我，他却露出一副可怜的样子。

“真的不用，”我拍拍他的背，“我长胖了。”我的脸有点发红，感觉我的耳朵也烫了起来，李马克低着头偷笑然后又一本正经的说“我不嫌你重。”

 

最后还是以我伏上他的背结束，他很瘦，像纸片人似的，背上的脊骨隔了一层皮肤贴着我的前胸，我的腿挂在他的胯骨上，因为没什么肉感所以我被硌的有点难受，但我还是用胳膊紧紧环着他的脖子，听他的呼吸声在我耳边回响，意外的让我觉得安心。

李马克对我这么好是因为我看起来不开心。那每个看起来不开心的人也会得到他这样的优待吗，我又开始生无名气了，愤愤的把下巴磕在他肩上，对着他耳朵吹气。

“诶，别闹。”他忙着看路，只轻声指责我，我倒觉得捉弄他让我的心情变好了一些，于是又变本加厉的凑上去继续吹气。

“呀李东赫——我的耳朵好痒。”李马克把脖子缩成一团，他的额头碰到我的时，我听见我的头颅里有声音在回荡，他又连忙和我道歉。虽然他躲避我的动作很大，但他揽着我双腿的手还是抓的紧紧的。

真过分啊李马克，我觉得他简直是要让我溺死在他的包容和温柔里。

于是我又凑了上去，这次我没有对着他的耳朵吹气，而是轻轻亲了他的耳垂。冰凉的触感让我的嘴唇颤抖了一下，他的肩膀也跟着我的嘴唇颤抖了，我把脸埋进他的颈窝里，只觉得我们两个人的心脏在一起做共振，他的耳朵和脸很红，像充血似的。

“李马克，谢谢你帮我变开心。”

到我公寓楼下的时候他又要背我上楼，但这次我没有推脱，我安静地看着他把我的安全带解开，再帮我开车门，扶我下车，然后又背着我上楼梯，最后把我安全的放在我家的沙发上。

他又跑下楼一趟拿行李，在他离开的那几分钟里，我决定放弃无谓的执着。

“这些东西放门口行吗？”

李马克搬完东西后气喘吁吁的坐到我身边，我看着他满头大汗的样子只好用袖子给他擦了擦额头，他又愣住了，眨巴着眼睛问我“东赫，你以后能别对我爱答不理的吗？”

我哪里对你爱答不理了？我收起袖子，觉得心里实在憋屈，脑袋里突然又想起了三个月期限的事情，我急忙问李马克“今天几号了？”

“五月二十号。”

“五月二十号？”从那天起，已经过去三个月零一天了，我的心突突的跳动，好像下一刻就要蹦出来。

“你问这个干嘛？”李马克凑近了看我，那对乌黑的眼珠直直望进我的眼睛里，我甚至能看到他悬浮其中的灵魂。

 

我一直以为李马克喜欢我，故意接近我，可到现在我才明白，比起李马克喜欢我，我更喜欢李马克。立下一段期限然后画地为牢，但其实不知道自己已经越过墙把心放在了另一个人身上。因为不想受伤所以和李马克总是冷面相对，但内心深处还在渴望他的关心，装作不认识他能让他心情低落，可当他真的变得冷漠自己又会后悔。我感觉我是世界上最纠结也最笨的人，明明李马克还在那儿等你乖乖承认。

所以我没回答李马克的问题，只是闭眼扬起脸亲他，除了感受到他柔软的嘴唇，我什么也看不到。他很快反应过来，慢慢用温柔的舌尖撬开我的牙齿，逡巡了一圈，他又认真的舔舐我的下唇。他的手环着我的腰，拇指和食指轻轻地掐着我腰间的软肉，我的身体有点发昏，只能任由着他把我按在沙发靠背上亲吻。

我没来由的觉得这个场景熟悉，于是借喘息的空隙问他“我们是不是亲过？”

李马克一脸埋怨的表情，摸着我的脸说“你终于想起来了。”

“啊？真的啊？”

李马克摇摇头笑的无奈，然后又撅起嘴说“你真该对我好一点，我第一次碰到你这种强吻了别人然后忘得一干二净的人。”

那天我们从下午一直聊到晚上，然后又点了叔叔家的炸鸡继续聊。李马克像是控诉我的罪状一样把那天的情景又复述了一遍。

“那天乐队成员约我喝酒，我喝的有点多，所以想休息一下就去了厕所抽烟，一到门口就看见你苦大仇深的盯着我，我也没在意，心想指不定又是喝多了难受的。”

讲到这里李马克学着我那晚的样子勾着我的脖子，我被困在狭窄的空间里，一抬头就能撞上他的下巴。“你别骗我，我就算喝多了也不会是这样。”

“真的，你真是……”他看样子真急了，“我刚把烟点燃你就走过来了，搂着我的脖子就吻我，我被你吓了一跳，不知道你到底想干嘛。结果你亲够了就醉倒了，我也不能不管你，所以就扶着你先出酒吧了，你一路走一路骂，骂谁来着我也忘了，骂完了又哭，一边哭一边扯着我的衣袖说你好伤心，求我帮帮你，能不能暂时陪陪你。等我好不容易问到你家里的地址，才拦了车送你回去。结果后来再见到你你已经把我忘了。”

 

“哦，那对不起。”我小声跟他道歉，然后又觉得奇怪，“那我都把你忘了，你干嘛还要重新让我认识你？”

 

李马克把我抱在怀里，下巴轻轻地蹭着我的头顶，“你看起来还是很不开心，所以我想，帮人不如帮到底。”


End file.
